The monsters we hide
by Just-Some-Guy90
Summary: Judy and Nick reunite after Nicks training to become a cop. In the months he's been gone, there has been enough time between the two to realize how much they care for one another. But what has changed in Nick's absence, can either mammals past allow them to truly be together?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: This is my first story on and I hope you enjoy it. I decided to take a Halloween themed approach even though the holiday already passed. I hate how fast people shift from one holiday to another and I wanted to let the spirit of Halloween live on, at least a little bit through these chapters. Enjoy.

It was a warm October day in Savanna central as the fox and bunny duo patrolled the streets. One eagerly awaiting the opportunity to keep the peace and defend justice, the other eagerly awaiting their lunch break. It was around eleven and both were starting to feel peckish from walking all day. All was calm until Judy spotted a shifty looking wolf in an overcoat that had just left an electronics store. She normally would have paid no mind had he not had suspicious bulges throughout his coat.

Judy grabbed her partners sleeve to get his attention, "Nick do you see that guy over there? I think he just shoplifted from that carrot mobile store."

As Nick looked he noted some obvious signs of what he had done, " Yeah I think you're right Carrots, some mammals just don't take pride anymore in hustling like they used to. I mean look at all the obvious signs, I would never have done something this sloppy."

Judy gave an annoyed look, "Now's not the time to reminisce about your hustling days. We need to confront him and see what's going on." They started to speed up in his direction. As they approached they could make out a black stripe going down his neck that was dwarfed by black fur around the rest of his body. Once they were about ten feet behind him he turned around, and panic suddenly engulfed his face as he turned back and sprinted forward. Nick and Judy immediately followed suit with Judy in lead and Nick steps behind her.

Judy reached for her radio and called in, "Clawhauser we are in pursuit of a possible shoplifting suspect on Vine Street, requesting backup on standby!"

A surprised and startled voice returned, " Roger that radio in when the suspect is apprehended for pick up."

As Nick followed in pursuit he noted how fit and fast Judy was. He had felt strong emotions and admired such things about her ever since she came back to him under the bridge to apologize for the press conference. That had been nearly ten months ago. Since then, they solved the Bellwether case and Nick had graduated from the police academy. He recently only got back. It was just about a week ago when he first started as Judy's partner. But he had to focus now and push these thoughts out of his head. There was a perp to catch and he needed to dedicate 100% of his focus on that fact.

The duo slowly gained on the wolf who at this point was slowing from exhaustion. Judy yelled at the wolf, "Stop in the name of the law, citizen." The wolf turned down an alley and was met by a brick wall. He was trapped and had no escape. The duo cornered him but he wasn't going without a fight. Nick yelled at him to put his hands in the air but instead he witnessed the wolf pulling a knife from his pocket, and he charged the two mammals. He was inches away from stabbing Nick in the chest but what happened next shocked both of the present canines. Judy moved like a blur and not only disarmed the wolf but was now standing behind him with her pistol drawn.

The wolf was surprised by the inmammalian burst of speed, but Nick thought he saw something else. It seemed that Judy's eyes were a crimson red right after she appeared behind the apprehended predator. _It's probably nothing,_ he thought. But something felt off to him. Nick quickly helped cuff the wolf and called for back up. As help arrived he mentioned to Judy, "You're really fast fluff, I guess you rabbits are just born that way."

A worried glance quickly came over and vanished from her face. "Y-Yeah I guess you could say that, I'm glad you are okay, Nick. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Don't worry Judy. I'm planning on going out in a gang shoot out or something, not getting stabbed by some two-bit shoplifter," he said.

Judy responded: "Don't say something like that Nick. Now come on we can go on break now."

"Okay Jude's, but since I'm in horrific shock from what just happened, I get to pick where we eat." He smirked. "How about Buga'burger? I could go for something greasy right now."

"Nick you know I don't like eating unhealthy food like that, but I guess we can go this one time. Now get in the cruiser so we can go." She tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for him to get in the passenger side of their police issued squad car.

They drove to the nearest Buga'burger and went inside. There were some raccoons sitting down at a table to eat and a bear was alone in the back taking up a full booth seat. Nick ordered some fried crickets and to his surprise, Judy ordered the same item and not one of the more prey friendly meal choices. He said: "Wow Judy I didn't take you for much of a bug lover. You don't have to get them because I do, you know?"

They were handed their meals and as they went to find seats she responded, "I know but I've adapted to a slightly more carnivorous appetite lately. It kinda started about a month before you got back from the police academy," she finished before popping a cricket into her mouth.

Nick looked some what shocked but quickly recovered, "Well I never would've guessed. I must've missed a lot in those months I was gone."

For a second, Judy looked really sad and exclaimed, "Yeah I guess you did, (she brightens up a bit) but that's okay because you're back now. Also, I was thinking since it's the weekend tomorrow we should go do something after work tonight."

Nick responded a little too quickly, "Yeah that sounds great. We can catch a movie tonight or something."

Judy thought for a moment, then replied: "A movie sounds great, let's get back to the ZPD and fill out the paperwork from our arrest. And after we clock out we can head back to our apartments to get ready. Can we go after work at six?"

"Yeah that sounds good. Now let's get back and process the wolf." Judy shook her head in agreement and they headed back to the cruizer. Both were more excited than they wanted to let on.

The ride back was full of their usual banter of jokes and sly remarks. At one point, Nick got socked in the arm for calling Judy cute. What got to him more was the dangerous glare he was given from his partner. That made him realize he should really watch his tongue with that word. Once inside precinct, they greeted their favorite cheetah, who was in the middle of eating a donut. After some small talk with the robust feline, Judy excused herself to go to the restroom. As she turned to walk away, Nick couldn't help himself but to stare at her as she left. Clawhauser noticed this and decided to prod.

"So Nick, when are you gonna ask Judy out?" This caught him by surprise but he quickly recovered.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Spots, we're just….. friends." Nick was barely able to hide the nervousness in his voice.

"So then what would you call the way you were ogling her just now?" Nick did the best job he could to rebuild his emotional barriers to hide behind.

"I don't know what you're talking about Benji. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a tiny carrot to find and some paperwork to fill out."

Clawhauser looked sad but he still felt hope for the two. Judy could be seen in the distance leaving the restroom. "Speak of the carrot; there she is," Nick said as he left the front desk.

Nick caught up to her and they started walking back to their office, which was an elephant sized storage closet that had been converted for the two of them so that they could work together in peace. Time passed quickly for Judy but it could have gone faster if a certain fox put more effort into working, and less into making puns. "Nick can you please put more effort into helping so we can clock out."

"Come on Carrots, you know you wouldn't want me any other way. You love it when I joke around with you."

She would never admit it to him, but the fox was completely right. "Whatever, I'm done anyways. Let's change here, in the locker room, and we'll meet back at your car in a few."

Nick lazily nodded and muttered an "Okay Carrots," before both of them headed off to change. They met back at Nick's car with him wearing a Pawaiian t-shirt, purple tie, and khakis.

Judy was wearing blue jeans and a pink t-shirt. Nick opened the door of the car for her. "After you Carrots." She blushed at his action which caused him to smirk. He always had this kind of effect on her.

They quickly arrived at the theater that was playing many horror movies with Halloween fast approaching. They decided on Silence _of the Lamb_. As it played Judy repeatedly got scared and even started holding on to Nick. He didn't mind and actually enjoyed it. A thought came into his mind making him think that maybe if he told Judy what he was hiding from her, then there could be a chance that they could be together. He quickly pushed that thought out of his mind thinking it could never happen. As the movie progressed, Nick could swear he saw her eyes change color again in one of the scariest parts of the movie. His mind was playing tricks on him again, he thought.

As the movie ended they headed outside and started talking about the movie. Nicked commented on how freighted Judy was and got a swift punch to the arm. She then looked up, "Nick look how beautiful the full moon is."

As soon he looked his face was stricken with fear and panic. He realized just how long he had been in there and knew he made a mistake. "I gotta go Carrots. I had fun and I'll see you tomorrow or something," he said with a panic stricken voice.

"Is something wrong Nick? Whatever it is, you know you can tell me, right?" But Nick didn't hear her, because he had already started running down the street. As he turned a corner she thought she heard a howl coming from his direction. She knew something was very wrong.

Author's notes: I hope you enjoyed my first chapter. It's starting off slow but there will be plenty of action coming soon. I also have a good friend that will help me proofread and edit this story for your viewing pleasure. Thank you for your time and have a nice day!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's notes: Thank you all for the comments you left, it means a lot that you would go out of your way just to say i'm doing a good job or your helping me critique my work. As i'm sure you've all waited long enough, here is chapter two. Enjoy.

Judy was mad, no she was furious that Nick had left her alone at the movie theater without a ride home. The walk hadn't been too bad, or at least it wouldn't have been if it wasn't already getting very windy out do to the season. Out of all the things that were making her mad that night, the one that stuck out the most was the fact that she thought her and Nick were really connecting but as soon as she got too close, he just built up another wall to keep her out. But a pit in her heart soon sunk just as she thought that.

"That's it" she thought. As soon as she gets home the first thing that's going to happen is Nick is going to get a very angry phone call from a very angry bunny. She stormed off even faster towards home to do just that.

As soon as she reached her "humble abode" as she liked to call it, Judy grabbed her phone from the desk and dialed Nick's number. It rang, then it rang again, it did so several more times all the while an anxious rabbit was tapping her foot at a quickening pace. Soon it went to voicemail.

"Hi you've reached Nick Wild, if you're calling about a hustle i'm sorry to tell you but i'm done with all that, otherwise just leave a message at the tone. BEEP"

Judy all but yelled "NICK WILD YOU INSUFFERABLE FOX, BY THE TIME I GET MY HANDS ON YOU YOU'LL BE BEGGING FOR URSULA TO TAKE YOU BACK TO POLICE TRAINING." And then she ended the call and slammed the phone back down on her desk with all her might.

"OH GOD THE NERVE OF THAT FOX" she screamed.

"HEY WOULD YOU KEEP IT DOWN OVER THERE" came her next door neighbors. "SOME OF US WOULD ACTUALLY LIKE TO GET SOME SLEEP."

Judy was about to retort but instead decided on just getting some sleep herself. As she thought Judy finally decided to go to Nick's house tomorrow and PERSONALLY give him a piece of her mind. Sleep finally overtook the tiny ball of rage as she drifted off into the depths of her own mind.

10 YEARS EARLIER

Nick was was walking down a dark alley in the forest district. Times were tough at this point for the fox. He had just started to get into hustling bigger jobs. It was more out of desperation than greed as he desperately needed a place to stay and food. He had been barely staving off starvation as it is. He had just met up with one of his conning buddies to divvy up the money from their latest pool, swindling some money from a mob boss. All went pretty well and now they were skott free. While his buddy, a skunk that was now very cold in his hind area, headed home, Nick was making his way to a cheap motel he had been staying at.

Only a couple blocks away He thought he'd cut through a patch of forest to speed up the trip as rain had just begun to poor. As Nick he was making his way through the sound of a low growl caught his attention. The sound seemed to come from behind him and as he turned to see what it was the fox was greeted by a tall shadowy animal that the sound was resonating from. Before Nick could even mutter a word the creature pounced atop him with horrific strength.

PRESENT DAY

Nick awoke to a thudding sound coming from what sounded like his front door. " Well at least i made it home last night" he groaned. He had a splitting headache and his room looked like a war zone. Before he could even get up to check the front door he heard the most terrifying scream of his life.

" NICK WILD GET YOUR FLUFFY ASS OUT HERE", Judy yelled through the apartment door. She knew Nick heard her, and maybe some of his neighbors as well. Right as her knuckle was inches away from releasing another loud knock the door opened to a very disheveled and tired looking fox. He was still wearing his shirt and pants from last night, but they were covered in holes. All the anger Judy had pent up disappeared, almost.

"Oh my god Nick are you okay, what happened to you?'' she said, voice filled with concern.

For once in his life, Nick wasn't sure what to say. 'I can't tell her what happened or she'll think i'm a nutcase, he thought, but I don't think i'll be able to lie my way out of this one either'. "Yeah i'm okay, I just had a long night after the movies. Which I left you at didn't I?" His face took on a very shameful expression.

"Yes you did and i'm still angry about that, but I want to know what happened to you before I start yelling about our date last night." As soon as she said that she regretted it. Last night had been special for her because she got to spend time with Nick, but she still wasn't sure how he felt about it.

Nick was trying to process what Judy had just said. 'Had she considered last night a real date' he thought. He didn't necessarily dislike what she said, it just caught him off guard. Trying to recover quickly he put his emotional mask on and realized Judy was feeling embarrassed by what she just said, which was made obvious by her bright pink ears. "I had some plans with Finnick last night and I completely forgot about and didn't remember them until we left the theater" he said while doing his best to look convincing.

Judy wasn't satisfied with his answer and decided to push, "So what happened to you and all your clothes?"

Nick's brain had woken up (for the most part) and he could finally think straight enough to make a convincing kie, "I met Fin at a bar and he got pretty drunk while we were there, he tried to get into a fight with a porcupine and I got my clothes shredded breaking them up. Then I carried the little toot toot back home and walked to my place." Although he looked calm, Nick was completely terrified Judy wouldn't believe him.

'He should know by now that I don't believe his lies' she thought. Although when Nick did lie, it was usually for a good reason. But Judy wouldn't let him off the hook so easily. " You're really losing your grip Nick, now tell me what really happened."

Nick was defeated, but he still couldn't tell her what happened. "Look Judy, I owe you an answer but I really can't tell you what happened. Just know that I can't tell you for a _really_ good reason and it's for the best if I don't" he said sincerely.

Judy wanted to know what happened, but she had no choice but to trust Nick on this. "Fine, but we're going out for breakfast to make up for leaving me and _you're_ going to pay for it."

"You know fluff, you'd make a great hustler one day. And if we're going for breakfast you might as well come in while I get changed.''

As she moved closer to him to enter through the door she noticed what look like part of an old scar that was poking out of a tear. Before she had a chance to ask about it he spoke, "Alright just wait right here for a moment'' he stated before leaving to go to his bedroom.

After he had left Judy started gazing around his living room, it consisted of a simple looking couch situated across from a small flat screen. Part of the living room connected to a small kitchen that had a fridge and stove. The rooms were pretty bland but surprisingly clean for how much of a slob Nick was.

The only real decoration in the room was a small photo of three foxes, it looked like two of them were a couple and the kit was probably 4 or 5 years old. Then Judy realized it must be Nick and his parents. They were all smiling and seemed to be on a picnic. They were in some grassy field with a familiar looking bridge in the distance. While she was looking at the picture Nick had snuck up behind her.

" I was five when we took that picture" Nick said causing Judy to jump up and turn around.

"D-don't do that to me" Judy stammered. "And sorry if I was snooping around, I just really like that picture"

"No it's okay, and sorry for scaring you. I figured you would want to know a little bit about the picture."

"You're forgiven, and I do. Are those your parents in the picture?''

"Yeah, it was taken a long time ago. That's actually the same place you came and found me after the press conference" Nick said.

"I thought it looked familiar, I haven't seen that place in over a year."

"Yeah, i've had a lot of memories there growing up. I used to go on picnics with my mom and dad. It used to be so much fun" he said fondly, yet he looked kind of sad at the same time.

Judy was happy Nick was opening up to her like this. "Hey Nick, how come your parents didn't come to your police graduation ceremony."

Nick looked at the ground and sighed. "Sorry carrots but that's a memory i'll have to tell you about another day, I want to stay relatively happy while we eat breakfast. So are you ready to go?"

The way Nick spoke about his family made Judy start to feel sad, but she tried to at least look happy for Nick, "Yeah i'm ready to go".

And with that they made their way out of Nick's apartment to go find a place to eat.

Author's notes: Hey everyone i'd like to thank you all for the reviews you left because they really help inspire me to write more for you all. I know this chapter's a little slow paced but I know the next one will prove to be much different. I would also like to thank my friend Alec for reviewing the previous chapter to get it up to standards. I always welcome reviews from you guys and I hope you have a wonderful day.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's notes: Hello once again viewers, i'm pleased to release this new chapter for you all. I also want to say that i will most likely be releasing new chapters every weekend on either Saturday or Sunday. This chapter will also be a lot longer because of how much happens in it. That is all and please enjoy.

After driving around for a while for a restaurant that caters to predators and prey of Nick and Judy's sizes. They settled on an old fashioned looking diner that was tucked away in one of savanna central's older neighborhoods. They went in and were greeted by a beaver hostess that led them to a street side booth.

"So are you sure you can't tell me what actually happened last night, I trust you Nick but that doesn't change how worried I am about you" Judy said in a slightly worried voice.

"Sorry carrots, I'd tell you if I could but it's for the best if I don't" Nick replied. It's not that he didn't want to tell her, but he felt that he couldn't for more reasons than he could count. The major one that kept coming up though was that all it would do is put her in danger.

Judy huffed in annoyance, 'he may not tell me now but I will find out somehow' she thought.

A female meerkat waitress came up to their table, "what may I get you two today" she said trying to hide how tired she was from the morning shift.

"I'll have the eggs with a side of toast" Nick said. She quickly wrote down the order.

"I'll have the same" Judy stated. Both Nick and the waitress looked at her, they were both shocked and very confused. Soon they both recovered and the meerkat walked away still looking slightly dumbfounded.

"You know carrots, I think I should be asking if you're alright. The crickets were one thing but I can't say I would have expected you to order eggs" Nick said, trying and failing to look and talk like his normal cool and collective self. And coming out a more shocked than he tried to let on.

"Uh….yeah I just.. just kinda realized how good meats are for you, especially when you have to keep strong to compete with the other officers, you know?" Judy said without a shred of confidence in her voice.

"Uh huh, soooo um what do you have planned for the rest of the day. We still have today and tomorrow off till we have to go back to work." Nick was trying his best to change the subject and clear the awkwardness.

"I guess I don't know, I haven't made any plans and all my errands are already done."

"Do you want to go out for some drinks tonight? I still feel kinda bad about what I did to you last night and I want to make it up to you. Plus I could use a night out to have some fun." Nick did a pretty good job on trying to look un-nervous whatsoever.

"Yeah that sounds really fun!" Judy said a little too excitedly. " And your right, you do still owe me after last night" Judy added with a smirk.

Although Nick's face stayed pretty normal but some what guilty looking, he couldn't stop his tail from waving excitedly. Judy quickly noticed this and giggled, which caused Nick to look at his tail and grab it hastily while trying to hide how embarrassed he felt.

Soon there meals arrived and they reverted to a comfortable silence as they both ate. Surprisingly Judy finished first even with the difference of size and species between the two. Nick smirked and said, "aw come on carrots, you're putting predators everywhere to shame."

"Maybe i'm just more of a predator than you Nick, kinda funny too since you're the fox and i'm the bunny."

"And a rather cute bunny at that" Nick added with a chuckle.

"Nick, you know you can't call bunnies cute!" Judy returned angrily.

"Fine, I won't say anything about your cuteness ever again" Nick swore with one hand in the air.

All Judy could do was blush and stare at the ground. When she finally looked up Nick was still had a big grin on his face. "Le-lets just pay for our orders and go" she said defeatedly.

Judy dropped Nick off at his apartment in her still "borrowed" truck since Nick's car was still parked at the theater. When she reached her apartment she realized it was only 12 and had to wait another six hours before she would be going with Nick to a bar. She sighed and started picking out her outfit for tonight. She settled on a purple cocktail dress with one strap that clung over her left shoulder. 'Great' she thought, 'now all I have to do is wait'.

At his apartment Nick was having similar troubles with his anxiousness for that night. He had already walked to and picked up his car from the theaters and was now picking out a decent looking suit. He was happy she agreed albit still nervous thinking he was pushing on there relationship too hard for staying "just friends".

Even so he got ready and picked out a decent suit from his wreck of a clauset and made himself look presentable.

Hours later Nick sent Judy a text saying he was on his way to pick her up. Judy started feeling nervous about her appearance and if she over dressed or not. Soon enough Nick showed up in his car and Judy noticed his suit which quenched one of her fears. Judy couldn't help but notice how good Nick looked in his suit and also that he was ogling her in return, well that's both fears Judy thought happily to herself.

"You look great Judy" was all Nick could manage to say while trying to regain his composure.

"You do too Nick" Judy said shyly. "So where are we going?"

Nick had regained his composure by now. "It's this bar downtown, I drove by it once and thought it looked pretty nice. I think it's called two tails or something like that."

As they drove Nick tried to hide his constant glances at Judy while she tried to hide her blush and smile from Nicks constant glancing.

Once they arrived Judy noticed the colorful neon lights that adorned the front of the bar spelling out it's name. Upon arriving inside they saw a variety of mammals that were finely dressed to ones that wore shabby coats and seemed to be nursing beer after beer. Another detail that strongly stood out was that almost every couple was inter species. From a rhino and hippo to a horse and a lion, the couples varied greatly.

They took two seats at the bar and the bartender, who was a female deer, came up to them. So what might I be able to good for a lovely couple as yourselves?

Nick was quick to correct him, "actually were just…. just friends."

"Oh darn, that's too bad because it would've been neat to seat to see two animals that were such opposites as yourselves. So what can i get for this lovely pair of 'friends'," he said.

They both blushed but Judy was the first to respond, "i'll have a carrot-tini please."

"And i'll have a bloody mary" Nick said. The bartender quickly went to making their drinks. They talked for an hour or so each having several drinks. They were both feeling the effects of the alcohol all though Nick was handling his better than Judys.

Soon a DJ came on and started inviting people out on the dance floor. Judy got up and pulled Nick with her to dance. Nick gave a nervous look "Are you sure you want to dance with me Judy, people are probably going to think we're a couple."

"That's fine Nick, at least we'll know we're just two platonic friends who want to dance."

Nick wanted to argue because he thought they were going a step too far but saw the smile she had and couldn't turn her down at that point.

So they danced, together, for hours. Both of them were having fun but also felt a longing towards one another. It soon became late and either of them knew they were too drunk to drive. They left the bar and started walking together towards their apartments. It was cold out that night so Nick gave Judy his jacket to keep warm. Judy clung on to Nick's arm and when he asked her why she said it was to "steady herself as they walked" which was partly true.

They walked in bliss for a while. With his night vision Nick could see the outline of a mammal that was strangely wearing all black. This hid the animals species and all Nick could tell was that he was medium sized. As they walked closer he could see glowing red eyes that belonged to the figure, Judy now noticed the mammal as well and let go of Nick's arm.

Soon the animal dashed towards them at insane speeds. Judy grabbed Nick and pulled both of them out of the way just as the assailant lunged at, and missed his targets. " I cannot let either of you two live, resisting will only make your deaths more painful and gruesome."

Nick looked bewildered but also very angry, he looked down at Judy to find her with an angry and unsurprised look. But he also finally saw it, her eyes were no longer a deep violet but a crimson red. "Leave us alone" Judy yelled, "you monsters ruined my life now please just leave us alone" Judy begged with tears stinging her eyes.

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen" and he suddenly bolted at them again with claws outstretched from both hands as he attacked. Whatever courage he had was quickly diminished as Nick ran at the attacker and grabbed him by the waist, hoisting him up in the air, and throwing him back towards the ground.

"Ha-how did you do that" the masked figure stammered in bewilderment. "A mortal mammal such as yourself should not have been able to counter my attack like that" he said.

Judy had watched in shock at what Nick had done, she was quickly by his side once again. Both standing about ten feet away from the mammal Nick just attacked. Watching as he got back up. "Nick?" Judy said, her voice trembling.

Before either one could say anything the attacker had jump back on his feet and was eyeing Nick and Judy. "I said what are you you filthy mutt!". Again he rushed but this time more towards Nick and by the time he was only a few inches away he was suddenly knocked into an old abandoned building.

"NO ONE LAYS A HAND ON MY FOX!" Judy defiantly yelled.

The assailant stared in shock at the two of them, "I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE FOX, BUT I WILL BE BACK FOR BOTH OF YOU VERY SOON!" He then ran in the other direction of the two leaving both of them in shock at what had just transpired.

"Ju-judy, what...what just happened" Nick said through pants while staring back into her still crimson eyes. "Who just tried to attack us and why are your eyes like that?!" he said trying to calm down.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT NICK, THAT GUY WAS TWICE YOUR SIZE AND YOU THREW HIM LIKE HE WAS A PEBBLE!" Judy said while shock finally set in. "We need to get to somewhere safe and not in the open" she said a little more calmly.

They dashed to Nick's apartment which was the closer of the two and subsequently more private. As soon as they were both safely inside Judy finally began to explain " Nick, a lot has changed since you were gone. I have changed a lot since you've been gone." The fox was paying close attention as she went on. "A month before you got back from police training I was doing night patrol in tundra town. It was around midnight and I was somewhere near the outskirts of town. I heard some noise coming from an abandoned building so I entered and found an bat hanging inside. I was about to tell him to leave and then he flew after me and bit me. I soon passed out and woke up early in the morning at about 4am"

Tears began rolling down her cheek, "I went to the cruiser and checked myself in the mirror. I freaked out when I saw my eyes were glowing red, some of my teeth were now sharp and stuck out. I saw the holes in my neck and realized that I was attacked by and turned into a vampire." She was openly weeping now and her words were barely coming out. "I drove the cruiser back to the station and went home. I didn't know what to do because I knew no one would believe me, or they would just be terrified of me. I'm scared Nick, I don't know who attacked us or what I should do!" She looked into Nick's eyes expecting to say she was crazy or be completely freaked out, but instead he looked calm and understanding. He pulled her into a close hug.

He gently said into her ear "Neither of us have been very open about our pasts lately."

Author's notes: Oh no what happens next! What will Nick tell Judy about his past? Will they confess their shared feelings toward one another? Was staying up and drinking coffee to write this a good idea? That last one is a no and all other questions will be answered in chapter four. Please leave a review and have a wonderful day!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's notes: Hello again, this story seems to be getting some decent reviews and a small following for my first one. I'm excited to bring you all the fourth installment for your viewing pleasure. This will hopefully help tie up some loose ends and questions you all may have. Without further delay, please enjoy!

After calming Judy down they were both sitting on Nick's bed, his room was still a mess. While her mind was still racing, Judy looked around the room and noticed the various claw marks in the walls. "Nick, what happened to your apartment? This place looks like a mob went through it."

"Well to explain that i'm gonna have to tell you how I was able to take down that guy who attacked us first" he began. Judy was looking at him attentively. "To put it simply Judy, I am a werefox." he said which caused Judy to gasp.

"But how, and when did you become one!? Why haven't you told me or anyone else yet!?"

She looked concerned, and still very very scared.

"All i've been able to find out so far is that it's a curse that started long ago when a selfish prince cast out an old lady from his castle, and in return she put the curse on him. It caused him to go crazy and grow into a monster double his size. He attacked the local village and they killed him in return, but not without transferring the curse to some of the locals. And so it kept getting passed from mammal to mammal for centuries. Now I am one of its victims."

Judy was still captivated by his story and was looking at him expecting more.

"The reason no one knows is the same reason I think you have, people would think we're crazy or be scared of us. Part of the reason I look so calm all the time is because I can get angry and the curse will manifest in some way. But I can never escape its physical effects when a fool moon is out, I can barely control myself from lashing out at people or attacking anyone. That's why I had to ditch you too." He was choking up and crying some at this point.

"Nick, I… I'm so sorry you've been going through this. You can stop there if you want, there is no need to tell me the rest."

"No….. I haven't been able to ever talk to anyone about this yet and you of all people should know the whole story. It all started when I was in the rain forest district, walking through a shortcut to get to my hotel, when suddenly I was attacked…"

10 years earlier

Nick was struggling to keep the creature off of fim. Now that it was right over the fox, he could tell it was a black panther, but something was wrong with it. He was larger than he'd ever seen one before. It was attacking and swatting at him ferociously with no remorse. Lastly were its eyes, a glowing yellow color that projected bloodlust. Nick had a good grip on both of his fore arms, but beast would soon overpower him. "Get off me you freak!" he shouted, but the panther still attacked with overpowering strength.

If Nick wanted to live, he had to think fast. He started looking around and saw his only hope, and just as the panther pulled one of his claws back Nick grabbed a brick and slammed it right into the monsters left cheek. This staggered it and NIck was able to slip out and get up. The panther looked back at him, finally recovered from the attack, and lunged again. This lunge ended with another brick to the face but Nick still got a deep cut into his right side.

The panther got up once more, growled ferociously at Nick, and then ran away into the night. Leaving a very confused and very injured fox. Without much choice and being to pore to afford a hospital, he made his way to a drug store in which a very scared and confused otter sold him a pre- assembled medical kit.

After barely making it back to his apartment, he bandaged himself up after learning how from many a bar fights and went to sleep.

Back to the present

"And it was since then I started changing into a werefox, but so far i've been able to semi-control myself." Nick's eyes were now full of tears as he looked down at Judy who was hugging him with her face buried into his left side.

"I'm… so… sorry Nick" she said inbetween sobs.

"It's okay my emotional bunny" he said, his voice semi-clear. "It's been hard but i've been handling myself."

"I'm more worried about you, like don't vampires need blood to survive, and how can you go into the sun?"

Judy calmed down and even smiled a bit, "The sunlight thing is only in movies. As for blood yes we do need it but i've been able to keep from drinking any so far. I refuse to turn another mammal into what i've become." She said coldly, a few more tears started dripping down her face.

"It's gonna be okay Judy." he said trying to console her. "So is this why you've had a more, carnivorous, appetite lately? Nick questioned.

"Yes but I can feel that it's not enough, I can feel myself losing an internal battle a little more every day, and i'm terrified of what could happen when I finally do." She shuddered at the thought.

"Drink mine" Nick said plainly. Like it was the most normal thing in the world. "If it's getting that bad then just go ahead and drink my own blood."

"Bu- but Nick, I can't do that to you, you're already dealing with your own curse." she said with shock in her voice.

"Don't worry carrots, while I was reading I remember the book saying that the curses are unable to affect two people at the same time. This is what you need so go ahead." he stated while pulling down his collar and exposing his neck.

"Ni… Nick, I I don't know what to say, but thank you for letting me." She hugged him for a second. "Now uh, hold on this might sting." She then bit cautiously into his neck drinking some of his blood. Nick whimpered a little as she pulled them out again. "I'm so sorry that hurt you Nick" Judy said with sadness in her voice.

"No no, i'm fine it just feels weird is all. You don't have to get all worked up over me" he then flashed his iconic smile. Judys eyes now glowed dark red again after finally being able to eat, but they looked sad and quite tired.

"I just, I just wish all this was some bad dream and I am going to wake up from it any second now and things could just be normal again." she said while all the sadness she had left came out.

"Shhhhhh, it's going to be alright. I'm gonna keep you safe carrots." he then held her on his lap with his arms around her small form. They sat like this until both of them nodded off into sleep.

Author's notes: Well now you know a little more and I hope you all enjoyed. Please leave a review and have a good night.


End file.
